


Going underground

by carmesim



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmesim/pseuds/carmesim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written in 2008, and inspired by <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/738a2bfa8aa1774b21ca27d4638745c5/tumblr_mhhqt9lKHT1qb4ckgo1_500.jpg">this picture.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Going underground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vtn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/gifts).



> written in 2008, and inspired by [this picture.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/738a2bfa8aa1774b21ca27d4638745c5/tumblr_mhhqt9lKHT1qb4ckgo1_500.jpg)

Once Xavier and Gaspard finally got into bed together, they found themselves having the hardest time of their lives spending time out of it. It took Bertrand tossing his own mobile on the pillow next to their heads one morning for Xavier to realize that he had not simply been fucking Gaspard all day; they had actually been doing it for several days, non-stop. He picked it up to listen to Pedro half-laugh at him, saying that he'd rather have Gaspard go back to being miserably closeted if it meant his two most promising kids would finally start being productive.

They went back to work after that call. At first in Gaspard's room, where it was not a problem if they worked in nothing more than jeans or boxers because the bed was always there, already unmade. The next day they started going to the studio again, and there was a bed down there too, a rickety double fold-away affair that occupied what little space was left by the machines. It looked dead tempting after the first half hour. But then their friends started dropping in at random times to catch up and to their embarrassment they all, without exception, eyed that single non-electronic object in their studio with some amusement.

One afternoon he sent Gaspard to go fetch some blank CD-Rs down in thestorage room, and ended up waiting for ten minutes before he realised there was no way the man could be taking that long to find a box they always kept clearly in sight. So he made his way down the stairs, even though it became obvious why Gaspard was taking so long with each step, the familiar smell growing thick in the narrow staircase.

He found the storage room dark, the wisps of smoke drifting in the light from the studio above and luring him in towards Gaspard, who was leaning against the back wall and smoking like he had all the time in the world. "It's one flight of stairs down against four up. You do the math." he offered.

"I'll forgive you if you light one for me." answered Xavier, walking through the smoke to come stand next to him. Gaspard shrugged, and presented him his own cigarette.

Xavier eyed the half-smoked stick, then looked up and glanced at Gaspard's mouth, where that cigarette had been, where the flavor still certainly lingered, and that was all it took. He wasn't even aware he had decided to do it, but he put a finger on Gaspard's lower lip, ran it over the dry skin and Gaspard opened his mouth and licked him. That's just how it went. Simple every day tasks suddenly spiced with the way Xavier could find nearly everyhting Gaspard did impossibly attractive, Gaspard finally willing to give in to whatever whim Xavier's lust drove them to.

They made out for a long moment in that dark, stuffed little cave, more than they intended, longer than they should. And from that day on, the cigarette smell served as an most innocent excuse for their extended underground breaks.


End file.
